Robin
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Endgame Arc *Havoc Arc *Champions Arc Relationship Family Members *Father (decreased) *Mother (decreased) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (adoptive father) **Damian Wayne (adoptive brother) **Jason Todd (adoptive brother) **Tim Drake (adoptive brother) Friends *Starfire (girlfriend) *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Raven *George Anarchy *Mao Mao *Harley Quinn *Jimmy Flame *Izuku Midoriya *Aerrow *Link Enemies *Slade *KillBane *Venom Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 12 (DLC), Calamity Trigger 13 (Debut, All), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Normal *Ultimate Form: Black Flight *Chain Attack: Birdarang Launch *Heart Heat Attack: Flash Bomb Smash *Grand Heat Attack: The Flying Redbird Grayson *Enraged Taunt - Scheskey Sundays *Disgusted Taunt - Heck Batman *Black Execution - Rock Neck *Soul Exchange - Titan Wings (Good Influence) *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout / THC Victory / Past Intro Dialogue Normal *Robin: I'm alway ready for this type of battle. Let's go! Normal (With Titans) *Robin: Didn't prepare the full gangs everyone? Now...Titans, GO! Normal (With Starfire) *Robin: Let's go, Starfire. Time to show their our love! *Starfire: Oh, joy. Robin. This is going to be amazing. :3 Normal (With Cyborg) *Robin: Come on, Cyborg. Our team always work at. *Cyborg: Boo-Yah! Time to Divide and Conquer! >:) Vs. Self *Robin: Does one good deed make him a hero? *Robin: Am I to blame for all of it because of a single mistake? *Robin: It's supposed to be simple, but it's not. Vs. Starfire *Robin: I don't waana do this. *Starfire: I know, our hearts can't resist combat... :( *Robin: Let's try to put that aside, please. Vs. Cyborg *Robin: Honestly have sone doubt after this. *Cyborg: You know I can never leave you. *Robin: Not for the third times, Vic. Not this time. Vs. Beast Boy *Robin: OK, Beast Boy. Let's finished this past tesne. *Beast Boy: Never really know about what happened? *Robin: I know what happened, Werebeast. Vs. Raven *Robin: I know enough about you now, Raven. *Raven: We share common sense in each other. *Robin: Yeah...now to stop this before it's get creepy. Vs. Harley Quinn *Robin: What even did happened to my counterpart? *Harley: Told an Rock to the Neck. *Robin: ....I'm sorry, What? o-o Vs. Red Hood 1 *Robin: You need to be stop, Jason. *Red Hood: Bruce got into your head, Greyson. *Robin: You have to know why he raise up before. Vs. Red Hood 2 *Robin: Joker's dead. Stop this mindless death. *Red Hood: Can't fight crime without cracking a few skulls. *Robin: A problem about your anger within. Vs. Slade 1 *Robin: Slade. I finally face my fear! *Slade: I can never resist losing to the Wonder Boy. *Robin: And I know how much you hate to lose Vs. Slade 2 *Robin: Trigon and the other ain't here to inrupted... *Slade: We can finally finished we can started. *Robin: Locking you up can finally erase you in my head. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Fighter Category:Staff User Category:Boomerang User Category:The Teen Titan Category:Hectare Warrior Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger